Falsas Apariencias
by Katie-Soul-Sieth
Summary: En clase de Pociones... todo se complica con un castigo (Draco & Hermione). No cuentan los sentimientos, sólo sed de sensaciones nuevas... Dejad RevieWs!xD - (6o cap!) El "modus operandi" de Draco. Alguna sorpresa al final! (posible slash, si queréis)
1. Dulce Perfume

 **Disclaimer:**  como ya sabréis (y si no es así, yo os lo repito), los personajes de HP no son míos.... Ojalá lo fueran, pero qué le vamos a hacer: JK se me adelantó...!!!!!!!!! (just kidin').

A ver... este fic fue el primero que hice. La verdad es que no pensaba publicarlo, pero es que tengo sed de fanfics y si no hago algo me muero, en serio. Lo iré subiendo poco a poco, porque también estoy haciendo cambios. No es que esté muy bien, a mi entender, porque la idea, de momento, pues no es muy brillante, pero bueno. Por algo se empieza, no? XDxDxD

En el fic, tengo pensado que haya muchas parejas: Dr-Herm, Dr-Ron, Ron-Herm.... Harry también saldrá con alguien, pobrecillo: no es plan de marginarlo, que es el prota de la saga!!!! Jajajajaja Aunque nada es seguro, ya aviso: sobre la marcha y viendo vuestros comentarios, iré cambiando aspectos del fic.

Bueno, espero que os guste y.... dejadme reviews diciéndome si os interesa y si queréis que lo continúe.... dándome ideas si queréis, etc.

KisSesssss.....

………………..

FALSAS APARIENCIAS

**Chapter 1 : « Dulce perfume »**

- Entren, callen y siéntense... ¡¡Rápido!! – éstas fueron las amables palabras de Snape cuando se percató de la presencia de sus alumnos en el umbral de la puerta.

 Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a entrar ya que la mazmorra estaba muy oscura y desprendía un olor agrio. Desde el principio del pasillo ya podía adivinarse un fuerte olor que venía de la clase. Los alumnos murmuraron mientras, temerosos, entraban en la mazmorra: algunos de ellos intentaban contener la respiración, otros se tapaban la nariz y fruncían el ceño.

Hermione susurró a Harry y Ron algo como "el perfume de aliento de dementores" para referirse al olor.

- Quítense las manos de la nariz... Inmediatamente!!- ordenó el profesor Snape y seguidamente dijo:  "_nasus inodore_". Al instante los alumnos de Gryffindor y de Slytherin dejaron de sentir ese penetrante y desagradable olor procedente de los calderos que hervían en las mesas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos en una de las mesas del final de la clase, como era costumbre desde sus primeros tiempos en la escuela. Hermione les dijo que ella, sabedora de que el olor del aliento de los dementores es mortal al cabo de unos minutos, ya se había hecho el conjuro al entrar en la clase. (Nda: chica lista....)

- Señorita Granger, le ordeno que guarde silencio desde ahora hasta lo que queda de clase- dijo Snape. Sorprendentemente había oído lo que Hermione les había comentado.

Los demás alumnos giraron sus miradas hacia la esquina de la tripandilla. Harry y Ron también se lanzaron una mirada furtiva, interrogante. Hermione agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. ¿Cómo podía ser que la hubiera escuchado si apenas ellos dos habían entendido lo que decía? Harry tuvo en seguida una idea de lo que pasaba.

Snape pasó los siguientes 5 minutos explicando cómo debían acabar la poción y alertando que debían darse prisa ya que el conjuro para dejar de oler que les había hecho al entrar en la clase, sólo duraría 20 minutos. Su tarea consistiría en convertir el putrefacto aliento de los dementores en una dulce fragancia afrodisíaca.

- ¿Alguien sabe por qué utilizamos el aliento de dementores en vez de otro perfume cualquiera?- preguntó Snape a su audiencia.

Inmediatamente, casi de forma automática, como si ya supiera de antemano lo que iba a preguntar, Hermione levantó la mano y, también como de costumbre, alzó un poco su trasero de la silla y estiro todo su cuerpo en un intento de que el profesor la viera mejor.

- ¿No ha entendido la orden que le he dado al principio de la clase, señorita Granger? He dicho que mantenga la boca cerrada- esa fue la seca contestación del profesor Snape ante lo que él ya consideraba un penoso intento de llamar la atención y parecer más listo que el profesor.

La chica, aún más avergonzada si cabe, bajó lentamente la mano, la mirada y volvió a posar su trasero en el asiento de su silla, curvándose cada vez más y más en un intento de huir de las insultantes y desafiantes miradas de los de Slytherin. Al cabo de unos segundos a penas se le veía la cabeza: parecía un pájaro acurrucado en su nido. (Nda: Prue, remember that she is a… little parrot jejejeje).

- Hermione, no hagas caso... Lo hace para ponerte en ridículo- le dijo Ron tapándose la boca para que no se le oyera.

- Está en lo cierto, señorito Weasley- espetó Snape mirándole con cara maliciosa y una sonrisa de Giocconda en sus finos labios.

Los grandes ojos azules de Ron parecía que iban a salirse de sus órbitas. Harry se quedó mirando a Snape: no entendía por qué le decía eso a su amigo. Se dispuso a preguntárselo a Ron...

- Potter, no empeore las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo pelo-grasiento.

Ahora sí que no ya nadie entendía nada. ¿Acaso Snape se había convertido en Dios y podía oírlo y saberlo todo? Si ahora era omnipotente, habría que tener cuidado con lo que pensaban de él en sus más profundos sentimientos ya que, hasta el insulto más agradable que se les ocurriera, podría costarles (sin duda) la expulsión inmediata.

Hermione ya llevaba un rato con un codo apoyado en la mesa y aguantándose la cabeza con una mano mientras removía su poción con la otra. El insufrible olor del aliento de dementores había dado lugar a una muy dulce fragancia de color granate, después de seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Snape. Llevaba oliéndolo un buen rato, aburrida de ver a sus compañeros obtener perfumes marrones o de un negro muy oscuro, resultado de haberse excedido con las lágrimas de vampiro (Nda: no podían faltar alusiones a mi amado mundo vampiresco...).

Ron y Harry, peleando por ver cuál de los dos perfumes era más granate, se dieron cuenta de la tímida risita que Hermione lanzó a Draco Malfoy. Mientras tanto también pudieron ver cómo Neville miraba a Hermione con ojos brillantes y cómo, después, puso su cabeza entre las manos y dio varios suspiros. Sin duda los perfumes ya habían empezado a hacer efecto.

Definitivamente el de Draco debería ser excelente porque tenía encima a todas las chicas de su clase y a parte de las de Gryffindor... Él se dejaba querer. Estaba sentado en sus silla, con las piernas abiertas, los brazos cruzados, muy tranquilo y con aparente aire de prepotencia (Nda: el chico se lo puede permitir...). La mayoría de chicas estaban de pie a su alrededor. Algunas se habían apoyado en la mesa.

Harry y Ron notaron como la tímida sonrisa de Hermione desaparecía y se tornaba en una cara seria y de mirada asesina hacia las demás chicas que incordiaban al rubio. Decidida y ante la mirada de terror del ojiverde y el pelirrojo, se levantó tan rápido que casi tira la silla. En su camino hacia la transitada mesa casi tira a Neville al suelo. Éste siguió los andares de la chica hasta que ella llegó a la mesa de Draco. Nunca habían visto un comportamiento tan virulento por parte de Granger. La chica se acercó y apartó con un brusco empujón a Pansy Parkinson ya que se interponía en su camino. Draco se la quedó mirando algo sorprendido y le dijo:

- Granger, no te acerques a mí si estás tan violenta-

Hermione le respondió levantando una ceja y esbozando una leve sonrisa. Contoneó sus caderas hasta acercarse más a Draco y le susurró al oído...

- Puedo ser aún más salvaje , ¿no lo sabías?

En ese momento, el profesor Snape, absorto del alboroto que se había formado con sus alumnos, levantó la vista, muy impresionado por lo que la señorita Granger acababa de decir. Obviamente, a parte del rubito, él era el único que también lo había oído.

Draco Malfoy tenía a Hermione demasiado cerca, y su perfume olía tan bien... Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, esta se puso erguida y empezó a caminar a su alrededor, lentamente, mientras le acariciaba el cuello, le pasaba las manos por la espalda y le rozaba con su cuerpo sensualmente (Nda: entendámonos, un intento de... porque de sensual, la chavala, pues tiene poco!!!) El rubio levantó ligeramente la cabeza y abrió la boca mientras duraba el recorrido de la joven.

Cuando ésta estuvo en el otro lado, recorrió suave y lentamente el pecho del chico. Las demás chicas estallaron interiormente. Iban a matar a Hermione si hacía un solo movimiento más insinuándose al que ahora era "su tesoro" (Nda: of course, tampoco podía faltar una alusión a mi querido Gollum...). Pero ésta no quitaba los ojos de Draco y él tampoco le retiraba la mirada. Harry y Ron vieron como Hermione, totalmente resuelta y fuera de sí, se sentaba en las rodillas de Draco y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, sonriente.

Las demás chicas ya habían dejado algo solos a la pareja porque habían encontrado "consuelo" en otros chicos de la clase. Hasta Goyle había encontrado a su pretendiente después de que un par de chicas de cada residencia le hubieran dado la espalda.

Harry y Ron querían ir a hablar con Hermione para advertirle del tremendo error que estaba cometiendo con su comportamiento inadecuado. Pero no les fue posible ya que cayeron en las redes de un par de chicas de Slytherin que les habían estado lanzando besitos desde sus mesas cuando éstos habían terminado su poción. No sólo eran fuente de atracción sinó que también ellos sentían una atracción irresistible hacia las muchachas, en realidad, por todo aquel ser que tuviera pelo largo y contoneara las caderas al andar.

Hermione seguía mirando profundamente a Draco, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, no menos maliciosa que la que él tenía en los suyos. Le iba acariciando la cara: le cepillaba las cejas con el dedo pulgar y le ponía bien el pelo. Sus dedos resbalaban por sus rosadas mejillas (Nda: aixxxx –suspiros de la autora y seguro que de más de una...-) y se posaron en la barbilla, levantando su cabeza. Él ya no tenía los brazos cruzados, ahora sus manos descansaban cerca de las rodillas. Hermione, dispuesta a todo y bajo el efecto del perfume afrodisíaco más potente de aquella aula, empezó a acercarse al rostro de Draco (Nda: cuidado, niña...!!!! Que es MI Draco!!!! -¿pero qué digo? Si yo soy la autora puedo hacer lo que quiera... Noooo, vamos a darle algo de emoción al asunto... jejejeje).

Éste contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos mientras abría algo la boca. Pero Hermione no le besó. Dirigió sus labios hacia el cuello, donde, después de estar oliendo su dulce y varonil aroma, dejó caer un suave beso. Él vibró de la emoción y emitió un casi insonoro jadeo.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, sangre sucia?- dijo de repente Malfoy.

:::::::

:::::::

_Continuar_

:::::::

:::::::

No os olvidéis de apretar el botoncito izquierdo de abajo y darme vuestra opinión, ok?

Gracias por adelantado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KisSes xDxDxD

Katie

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana


	2. Crimen y Castigo

Aquí estoy con el 2nd chapter de esta historia. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, ok?

Sin más, os dejo con él... A leer!!!!!!! xDxDxD****

.....................

**Capítulo  nº 2:  "Crimen y Castigo"**

Todos habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo de inmediato. Todos fruncieron el ceño y recorrieron con su mirada toda el aula, observando a los demás. El efecto del afrodisíaco se había terminado. Al instante Ron dejó de acariciar el pelo de la muchacha que lo había estado acosando, lo mismo hizo Harry. También Goyle fue abandonado por la chica con la que, hasta hacia pocos segundos, había estado charlando animadamente (la que sería su única conquista en muuuucho tiempo).

Incluso Neville tuvo que deshacerse de Crabbe, el cual intentaba desabrocharle el cinturón aunque el perfume ya no hacía su efecto. En los últimos tiempos habían surgido rumores de su dudosa hombría y posible homosexualidad. Éste espectáculo acabó con su reputación de gorila guardaespaldas.

Hermione, después de escuchar lo que le dijo Draco, se levantó rápidamente de sus rodillas. Él también se levantó. No dejaba de mirarla, con una mezcla de enfado, sorpresa y repugnancia. Sin duda alguna todos volvían a ser los que eran. Antes de que Draco pudiera decirle nada a Hermione, el profesor Snape se levantó por fin de su silla, cerró el libro que había estado ojeando todo ese rato y les dijo:

- Muy bien... Cómo habéis podido comprobar vosotros mismos, la mayoría habéis logrado obtener un perfume afrodisíaco lo bastante potente como para atraer a alguien del sexo opuesto- algunos ojos indiscretos miraron descaradamente a Crabbe y a Neville, que bajaron la mirada al instante.

- De todos modos, el mejor elaborado ha sido sin duda alguna el de Draco Malfoy –éste esbozó una pícara sonrisa y se humedeció los labios con la lengua- De eso debe haberse dado cuenta la señorita Hermione Granger... ¿Verdad, señorita Granger?

La pregunta estaba echa con toda la malicia que cabía en ese momento en la mente de Snape. Hermione vio que le estaba sonriendo y bajó la mirada y la cabeza hasta que casi no se le veía la cara.

Ron ya no podía más y estalló antes de que Harry pudiera impedírselo.

- Déjela ya tranquila!- el tono sereno, pero al mismo tiempo amenazador, en el que lo dijo sorprendió a Snape.

- ¿Podría repetir lo que ha dicho, señor Weasley?- su voz, por el contrario, sonaba muy tranquila y pausada. – No le he oído bien...

- No ha parado de ponerla en ridículo desde que hemos entrado por la puerta. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Hoy la ha tomado con Hermione?- parecía que iba a explotar.

Su rabia era tal que no pudo controlarla. El profesor Snape llevaba días siendo excesivamente indulgente con los de Slytherin y muy cortante con los de Gryffindor. Todos habían notado su total y profundo odio renovado por los de Gryffindor y, muy especialmente, por Harry y sus dos inseparables amigos.

- Señor Weasley, esto ralla en los límites mínimos de la educación. No puedo y NO voy a tolerarlo. Está castigado.

A Ron ya no le importaba porque sabía que, con lo que le había dicho, lo mínimo que podía conseguir era eso: un castigo en la clase de pociones. En los últimos meses había pasado por ello casi todas las semanas, ordenando libros y haciendo cualquier otro tipo de ideas ocurrentes que Snape tenía para los castigos.

Ya estaba preparado para lo que fuera.

- Y usted, señorita Granger- todos pudieron advertir la cara de asco que Snape puso al pronunciar su nombre- también está castigada. Su comportamiento en el día de hoy ha sido totalmente inadmisible.

Hermione levantó la vista y le miró directamente a los ojos.

- Pero si estaba bajo los efectos del perf... –

- Si creía que no tenía motivos para ser castigada, ahora ya los tiene. Le he dicho que no podía hablar hasta que acabara la clase –dijo Snape, perverso. –Pueden irse todos, hemos terminado por hoy.

Los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas. Harry se dio cuenta del enfado de Ron y prefirió no intentar animarle pensando que aún podría empeorar las cosas. Ambos notaron que Hermione estaba gimoteando y apunto de llorar.

Se disponían a salir del aula cuando escucharon que el profesor Snape los llamaba. Volver a pasar por entre los alumnos mirándola y mofándose de ella, fue demasiado fuerte para Hermione, la cual, no obstante, supo guardar la compostura.

- Les espero aquí a partir de las 6pm. No se retrasen. Ah, Weasley... Si pensaba que con su ocurrencia y voluntad de salvar a su amiga del alma, iba sólo a ganarse un par de horas ordenando mis libros o limpiando los viejos calderos... estaba muy equivocado.

Eso había sonado a advertencia, alerta roja. El pelirrojo ni siquiera se inmutó pero Hermione se quedó mirando al profesor con un aire suplicante en sus ojos. Éste ni siquiera la miró.

- Venga usted primera, señorita Granger. Usted, Weasley, venga algo más tarde. Harán el castigo por separado.

Cogió sus cosas y se marchó. A mitad de camino hacia la puerta, se giró y dijo:

- Por cierto... Si se preguntaban cómo era posible que les oyera susurrar aún estando al final de la clase, les confieso que era porque he usado el conjuro "oidus perfectus totalus", aunque no sé para qué se lo digo. Seguro que la señorita Granger ya se lo había imaginado... ¿Me equivoco?

El sarcasmo reinaba en todas y cada una de las palabras que decía. Después de decir eso esbozó una gran y pérfida sonrisa y se marchó.

Al llegar a la puerta se quedó hablando un momento con Draco Malfoy, que había estado esperando con unos amigos suyos de Slytherin para ver si podían oír algo de la conversación.

Los dos castigados se miraron algo afligidos. Al salir del aula, Draco se acercó un poco a Hermione, haciendo el amago de besarla. La chica se exaltó.

- Nos vemos luego, cariño...- le dijo en un susurro y después, mientras caminaba hacia atrás, le hizo un gesto como si le lanzara un beso con la mano. Se dio la vuelta, se marchó y soltó un gran carcajada.

Harry, Ron y Hermione les siguieron con la mirada, sin moverse, hasta que todo el grupo desapareció detrás de la esquina. Después, el primero le preguntó a Hermione:

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

:::::::

::::::

Continuará 

:::::::

::::::

Ya sabéis... a dejar review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias...... xDxDxDxD

KisSes

Katie

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana


	3. No puede ser

**Capítulo  nº3:  "No puede ser"**

El odio y la profunda animadversión que habían sentido por Snape y los alumnos de Slytherin, especialmente por Malfoy, iba en aumento. Parecía que no podían odiarlos más, con su actitud de prepotencia y cinismo, como si lo que más odiaran en el mundo fuera a Harry Potter y a sus compañeros. Como si lo que más desearan en el mundo fuera su completa y total desaparición.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban comiendo en el Gran Comedor. Todos habían terminado y a penas quedaban unos cuantos alumnos tomando los últimos sorbos de sus zumos de calabaza. Ellos tres, sin embargo, estaban absortos mirando sus copas. Se habían quedado muy callados después de que Hermione sentenciara, con voz afligida y con algo de resignación, que estaba segura que Malfoy y Snape les harían la vida imposible hasta el fin de sus días en Hogwarts.

Después de la última clase de la tarde, Hermione fue en busca de Harry y Ron, con la esperanza de que éstos le dijeran algo esperanzador que le ayudara a afrontar el castigo sorpresa de Snape.

Después de despedirse de ellos en la sala común, se dirigió a las mazmorras. Ya estando al inicio del pasillo que conducía a la puerta, empezó a sentir cómo su corazón latía algo más acelerado de lo normal. No estaba acostumbrada a los castigos y la mera idea de no saber lo que Snape tenía preparado para ella y para Ron, la aterrorizaba. Se paró ante la puerta unos segundos. Totalmente afligida y a punto de llorar, suspiró, puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

El chirrido característico de la puerta al abrirse le produjo un escalofrío, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a él. La mazmorra estaba prácticamente a oscuras. Sólo una vela flotando encima de la mesa del profesor la iluminaba.

De repente se sobresaltó al ver que el profesor Snape aparecía de entre la oscuridad, con su vestimenta igual de negra y su pelo azabache, que le camuflaban. Se dirigió como una taciturna sombra hacia ella, sin hacer ruido al andar ni al moverse. Hermione estaba realmente asustada y tragó saliva.

Snape se colocó justo delante de ella, con los brazos en la espalda. Hermione le miraba fijamente. Él le sostenía la mirada, penetrante y fría. Al cabo de unos segundos, la joven vaciló y apartó sus ojos del profesor. Éstos la herían.

El profesor se quedó algo pensativo y después de pensárselo le preguntó...

- ¿Por qué baja la mirada, señorita Granger? ¿Acaso tiene miedo...?

- No, señor...- contestó Hermione decidida a no dejarse abatir tan rápido. Estaba temerosa de lo que le esperaba, pero aún recordaba lo que le había hecho Snape en clase y no pensaba dejarse humillar tan fácilmente.

- Así me gusta. Por su bien espero que deje el miedo apartado mientras dure su castigo...-

¿A qué se refería Snape con eso? ¿Qué pretendía hacerle? En la cabeza de Hermione empezaron a surgir las más ocurrentes ideas sobre lo que le esperaba. Tal vez Snape le tenía preparada una lucha con algún animal muy poderoso. Tal vez debería combatir los efectos mortales de una enérgica poción que le había preparado. Quizá pretendía batirse en un duelo con ella para probar su valerosidad y coraje.

Snape pareció leerle el pensamiento porque, después de unos segundos de silencio, mirándola fijamente, esbozó una pérfida sonrisa y dijo:

- Seguro que no es nada de lo que está pensando, Granger. Deje de lado sus conocimientos y céntrese en algo mucho más sencillo. Libere su mente de fórmulas y fechas mágicas y piense en lo más surrealista... Sí, señorita Granger. Lo más inesperado le va a suceder...

Hermione no podía creérselo. Nunca había visto una mirada tan perversa y una sonrisa tan maliciosa y lasciva al mismo tiempo. Snape la estaba asustando. ¿De qué le estaba hablando? ¿A qué se refería con tanta palabrería y psicoanálisis?

De repente todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando oyó, detrás de Snape, cómo alguien se aclaraba la garganta. _No podía ser_. Snape no podía hacerle esto. De inmediato reconoció la voz de quien procedía y sus más terribles sospechas se confirmaron cuando un chico alto, ancho de hombros, con el pelo engominado y deslumbrantemente rubio y vestido de negro como Snape aparecía en escena.

- Draco...- dijo en voz baja Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

El joven se acercó a ella, en la misma postura en la que estaba el profesor. Se puso delante suyo y le dijo:

- Sorpresa... cariño- el tono de su voz era totalmente impúdico y burlón. Su sonrisa parecía heredada de su mentor, el profesor Severus Snape.

- Como ya debe suponer por la presencia del señorito Draco Malfoy, yo me marcho. Los responsables de las casas tenemos una reunión urgente con el profesor Dumbledore en su despacho. Malfoy será el encargado de substituirme en su castigo y en el de Ronald Weasley.

Y sin más explicación que ésa, pasó por el lado de Draco poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Éste sonrió levemente y vio cómo se marchaba sin ni siquiera dirigir una mirada a Hermione.

La chica notó cómo, sin poder evitarlo y sin darse cuenta, su respiración se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Nada podía haber sido peor: su más odiado enemigo era el responsable de su castigo. De todos modos se percató en seguida que rendirse ante él sería una muestra más de debilidad y ella estaba muy decidida a no dejarse vencer por su aguda mirada.

- Espero que mantengas lo que le has dicho a Snape, Granger- dijo Draco dando un par de pasos hacia ella, muy serio.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo ella algo desconcertada.

Draco resopló fuertemente dando a entender que parecía mentira que algo tan importante se le hubiera olvidado tan rápido.

- Cuando has dicho que no tenías miedo... ¿Lo decías en serio o sólo era para convencerte a ti misma de que no lo tienes?- una sonrisa inundaba ahora su cara.

Hermione tragó otra vez saliva y contestó resuelta.

- Eso quisieras tú, Malfoy... No, no tengo miedo... y menos de ti-

Draco la miró fijamente y sonrió más ampliamente. Se volvió a aclarar la garganta. Se dio la vuelta y fue a sentarse en el gran sillón de Snape que estaba al final de la mazmorra. Poniéndose cómodo, volvió a aclarase la garganta y se acercó la vela de encima de la mesa para ver con mejor claridad. Con un movimiento de varita encendió, también un par de antorchas, una a su derecha y otra a su izquierda. La imagen era digna de un gran señor sentado en su trono, con los codos apoyados en el sillón y juntas las yemas de los dedos. (Nda: aixxxxx –suspiros de la autora-)

Hermione se quedó quieta en su sitio, de pie, mirando a Malfoy cómo iba hacia el sillón y se sentaba. Esa misma mañana se había dado cuenta por primera vez, pero, ahora que le volvía a mirar, reparaba en que era mucho más alto que el resto de los chicos de su curso. No recordaba cómo estaba el curso anterior o si durante el verano había crecido, pero sí que era cierto que destacaba del resto de sus compañeros.

No sabía cómo pero ahora Hermione luchaba contra un ligero rubor que se había apoderado de ella, provocado por la presencia de Draco inmóvil, mirándola. Bajó la mirada para ocultar el rubor que sin duda emanaban sus ojos.

Draco bajó las cejas.

- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para dejar de mirarme? Me has mentido, Granger... sí tienes miedo. Me tienes miedo...- sin duda alguna lo decía con un regocijo que estaba patente en su tono de voz.

- No, no te tengo miedo, Malfoy- dijo Hermione subiendo otra vez la mirada y observándole de nuevo.

- Muy bien... ¿entonces qué te pasa? Noto algo raro en ti... lo veo en tus ojos... – hablaba muy lentamente, degustando las palabras. No había duda de que había aprendido de Snape.

Hermione se sintió, en aquel momento, completamente desnuda. ¡Draco lo había notado! No podía ser posible... ¿Tan transparente era? Quizá Draco tuviera un sexto sentido especial para captar estas cosas o quizá es que ella lo llevaba escrito en la frente.

- Yo... es qué... – Hermione vaciló y mientras lo hacía volvió a bajar la mirada. Fue en ese momento en el que Malfoy advirtió lo que estaba sucediendo. No se equivocaba.

- ¿Es que qué, Granger? – entonces se levantó, sonriente y dominante. Intimidaba.

Hermione se alteró de nuevo al ver que él se acercaba y se ponía otra vez delante suyo. Levantó las cejas, esperando una respuesta.

- Nada- contestó ella, muy seria. No estaba dispuesta a dejar entrever más de su rubor y de la inseguridad en sí misma que le producía la presencia de Draco.

- Ya...- dijo él, como si lo entendiera. Empezó entonces su recorrido, primero mirando al suelo y después mirándola a ella directamente, en el que dio una vuelta a su alrededor. La observaba.

Cuando estuvo detrás suyo, retiró las manos de detrás de su espalda y cruzó los brazos mientras llevaba la mano derecha a su barbilla. Se la quedó mirando de arriba a bajo, como si fuera mercancía y él tuviera que dar el visto bueno de la comanda. Después se humedeció los labios y se acercó al oído de Hermione, la cual se sentía totalmente avergonzada ante la situación, y le dijo con voz susurrante:

- No sabes mentir, Granger- se puso de nuevo delante suyo y le dedicó una sonrisa perversa.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando cuando éste volvía para sentarse en su sillón y ponerse cómodo.

::::::::::

:::::::::

_Continuará..._

::::::::::

::::::::::

Contesto a reviews: (aunque han sido pocos, eh? Esto no puede ser.... aixxxxxxxx!!!!!)

**- CaRoLiNaþ: **ey.... Gracias x tu review!!!! El primero.... xDxDxDxD... Muchas gracias. Como puedes ver, te hago caso y continúo la historia (que espero sigas ) . Espero que te haya gustado este 3r cap. El 4º ya está pero hay que esperar unos días que sino... jajajajaj Muchos KisSes, wapa!!!!

- **MariMalfoy: **me alegra mucho que te gustaran los dos capítulos!!!!!! Muchas gracias por tu review, wapa!!!!!!! Espero que también te haya gustado este 3r cap y que me digas qué te ha parecido, ok? Por supuesto, NADIE puede resistirse a Draco Malfoy!!!!! xDxDxD

Si a alguien le interesa, estoy trabajando también en otros dos fics: "Los 7 pecados capitales" (Siri-boy in action con Harry, Ron & Draco... jejejeje) y "Masacre en el día de San Valentín" (una mezcla de muchas historias que suceden ese día).

Si os apetece, daros una vueltecita por ellas, ok? - xDxD

Gracias por adelantado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Plis.... dejadme algún review!!!!!!!!

KisSes xDxDxD

Katie

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana!!!!!!!!!


	4. Todo empieza con

Contesto revs: 

- **Krlota Riddle: **hola wapísima!!!! Pues... ¿cómo agradecer tu review? Me sube mucho el ánimo que haya gente que me diga que le gusta cómo escribo... Aixxxxx. It's so cool!!!!!! (autora sonrojada!!!) jejejeje Pues claro, my Draco tiene que  ser malo, sino pierde su... chispa!!!! XDxDxD Espero que sigas leyéndome y a ver si te gusta otra historia que estoy escribiendo, ok? "Los 7 pecados capitales". KisSes y MILL"N de GRACIAS x tu review!!!!! xxDxDxD ****

- **Ophelia Dakker**: aquí tienes el 4º cap... Espero que también te haya gustado!!!!!!!! KisSes...

- **A. Fane Grandier**: muchas, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aixxxxx la ilusión que me ha hecho tu review!!!!! Bufffff... (autora colorada). Me alegro que te guste como escribo (más sonrojos) y que decidieras hacer click jejejejeje.... ¡!!!!!!!! Ueeee... Muchas gracias de nuevo, wapa!!!!!!! Como ves, intento no tardar en actualizar, pero es que estoy también con otra historia (aprovecho para hacer publicidad de ella!!!!!) y bueno.... Un besote again!!!!!!!!!! xDxDxDxD

- **GªIª**: gracias por tu review... y espero que te guste este 4º cap y que también me des tu opinión!!!!!!! XDxDxDxD

- **Tynita: **bueno, como ves no he tardado mucho en actualizar. La verdad es que me paseo por aquí a menudo pero estoy liada también con otras historias... jejejeje Bueno, muchas muchas gracias por tu review y espero que me sigas la pista...!!!!!!! KisSes xDxD

****

****

:::::

:::::

****

****

**4th Chapter:  "Todo empieza con..."**

- El profesor Snape me ha dicho las órdenes que debo darte- empezó a decir entonces Malfoy.

Hermione se alegró de que por fin sacara el tema del castigo. De ese modo quizá podría dejar de pensar en la inseguridad que Draco le producía, de lo contrario éste acabaría por notarlo. Cualquier cosa antes de seguir con el juego de las miradas y los paseos.

- Me ha dicho que debes destruir los frascos que contienen los perfumes afrodisíacos-

Hermione respiró tranquila. Era un castigo fácil. Debía ir, de todos modos, con mucho cuidado de que no se le cayera ninguno encima ya que eso conllevaría consecuencias catastróficas. Se puso, entonces, manos a la obra. Cuando cogió el primer frasco, Draco le dijo:

- Dame el mío... lo quiero destruir yo-

Hermione, obedeciéndole, se lo llevó. Ni siquiera le miró a los ojos mientras se lo daba. Draco lo notó y ése fue el motivo por el que acabó convenciéndose de lo que quería hacer.

Cuando Hermione se giró y volvió a la mesa en la que estaban los frascos con los perfumes, Draco abrió el suyo y se puso un poco por el cuello, detrás de las orejas y por las muñecas. Después de eso, lo tiró al suelo en un amago de descuido. El frasco se rompió. Hermione se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y vio el intencionado accidente que Malfoy había provocado.

Le miró algo enfadada: ahora era ella la que debería limpiarlo. Dudaba mucho que Malfoy se molestara en hacerlo: estaba segura de que lo había hecho a propósito para

aumentar su nerviosismo y ponerla a prueba.

Hermione se dirigió a la mesa en la que había dejado su varita y se dispuso a ordenar y limpiar el desastre. Malfoy la interrumpió:

- No, no, no, Granger- dijo pausadamente y haciendo un gesto con el dedo índice en señal de negación- Hazlo a la vieja usanza... como lo harían tus queridos padres muggles...

Después de eso se volvió a sentar en el sillón y Hermione se lo quedó mirando furiosa. No estaría dispuesta a aguantar ni un solo comentario despectivo acerca de sus padres. Más le valía a Malfoy olvidar el tema y no volver a mencionarlos. No obstante, dejando a parte su crispación, cogió su varita e hizo aparecer una escoba y un cubo de basura.

Era tan humillante. Convencida estaba de que Malfoy le haría la vida imposible durante el castigo. Sabía que estaba disfrutando con ello y sabía que no pararía. Tomó la escoba y el recogedor y se acercó al montón de cristales rotos en el suelo. El perfume, de un granate muy oscuro, se había derramado por todo el suelo. Lo limpió y cuando hubo terminado lo hizo desaparecer. Entonces le preguntó con algo de sorna y desafío:

- ¿Así está bien?- levantó levemente las cejas, convencida de que no lo daría por válido.

Se sorprendió al ver que Draco aún estiraba más la piernas y se hundía más en el sillón. Se aclaró de nuevo la garganta y dijo mientras daba un largo suspiro:

- Así está... perfecto- lo dijo en un tono que intranquilizó y alarmó a Hermione. Ahora podía comprobar cómo Malfoy la miraba de arriba a bajo descaradamente. Ella bajó la mirada y en ese momento Draco dejó de mirarla, ladeando un poco la cabeza y poniéndose bien el pelo. Entonces hizo el gesto de arremangarse las mangas de su túnica. Se había puesto también perfume en las muñecas.

Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuello y levantó la vista hacia Draco. El efecto del perfume había empezado.

::::::

::::::

Continuará 

::::::

::::::

Dejad reviews...... Gracias!!!!!!!!

Sé que éste es un capítulo muy corto, pero bueno.... así hay más emoción... xDxDxD Sirve de... digamos introducción a lo que vendrá después, que será más fuerte!!!!

KisSes

Katie

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana


	5. Encuentros en la primera fase

Hola a todos... (Katie desea que estéis pasando un buen verano...!!!!!!!).

Well, antes de empezar con el chapter... voy a contesto a la gente bondadosa que me ha dejado reviews... xDxDxD Veo que en el 4º capítulo ha habido más lectores que se han enganchado o que se han unido a la historia... Eso está bien!!! XDxD (I'm so glad, guys… Thanx!!!)

- **Mar Malfoy:** ey!!!! Que me dejaste 3 reviews iguales!!! Jejejeje A mí también me ha pasado alguna vez, que he apretado más de una vez, pensando que no se había enviado, pero bueno... No pasa nada. Me alegra que lo encuentres interesante!!! A ver si lees este 5º capítulo y me dices qué tal, ok?

- **Key-Kugodgy:** bueno, la verdad es que te hice caso y me leí tu historia. Está muy bien, ya te lo digo en los reviews!!! xDxD Espero que sigas tú también esta historia y me digas qué te ha parecido este capítulo, ok? Pues sí, Draco (como slytherin que es) se aprovecha "un poquito" de Hermione.

- **Helen:** bueno, aquí tienes la continuación. Espero que también te guste!!!!!! Gracias por tu review!!!!!! XDxDxDxD

- **Gabriela:** muchas gracias por tu review!!!!! xDxDxD Aquí tienes la continuación... Espero que también me des tu opinión de este cap!!!!! Pues sí, obviamente, Draco es irresistible, jejejejejeje!!!!!! Pues no sé si voy a poner algo slash... Creo que eso sería adelantar un poco los acontecimientos de futuros capítulos ;) ;P así que... no digo nada.

- **Claudia:** ueaaaa!!!!!! Jajajaj Gracias por tus 2 reviews, wapa!!!!! ¿Ya puedes concentrarte en un ciber? En fin, yo no podría... Pues claro que Snape es malo!!!! Jajaja Y Draco, por supuesto, también!!!!!! Cabrón no: es un seductor, un sibarita, un DANDY!!!!! Jajajajaj Me encanta este personaje. Por supuesto, de malo da mucho más juego (creo yo). Pues sí, estoy con lo del Treball de Recerca: toy stresada!!!!!!! XDxDxD Dime qué tal voy con este capi, ok?

- **Lily Black:** muchas gracias por tus otros reviews, wapa!!!!!! Me alegra que te guste cómo escribo... (autora sonrojada) jejejeje A ver qué tal está este cap, no? Espero tu opinión... xDxDxDxD

- **a. fanel grandier:** bueno!!!!! Pues mira, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo... Aunque creo que me matarás, porque también os he dejado con la emoción... jajajaja Lo siento ;) xD Pues claro, estoy de acuerdo contigo: el sexo es el motor del mundo, y como tal, también tiene su cabida en este fic (jajajajaja). Dime qué tal ha estado, ok? Y cómo quieres que continúe la historia, si tienes alguna sugerencia o algo que quisieras que ocurriera... xDxD Espero que me sigas...!!!! Muchas gracias por tu review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- **De nuit:** pues claro, es que si no se deja algo de emoción... no tiene gracia!!!!! Me alegra que te guste la historia... Sigue leyéndome, ok? Muchas gracias por tu review!!!!!

- **Adarae:** gracias por tu review!!!! También tienes razón. Es algo confuso el hecho de que Hermione no se protegiera a sí misma del perfume y ataque de Draco, pero... es un fic!!!! Todo es posible... xDxDxDxD Bueno, a ver si me dices qué te parece este cap, ok? KisSes!!!!

- **Giny Sweet:** gracias por tus 2 reviews en el 1r y 4º cap. Me alegra que te guste la historia. La verdad es que sí, me inventé lo de los ingredientes y eso. Lo de la sangre de vampiros y lo demás... aunque bueno, es algo paranoico!!!! xDxDxDxD  Bueno, a ver qué tal este 5º capi, ok? Espero tu RR... Gracias!!!!!!

- **Krlota Riddle: **ey!!! How much time!!!! xD En serio, muchas gracias porque es un honor para mí que me leas... xD En fin, pues ahora que lo preguntas... la verdad es que tienes razón con esa cuestión de lo del perfume. No había caído en eso pero, como autora del fic, tengo que saberlo todo del mismo (ehem) así que te respondo encantada. El perfume sólo funciona con los demás, no con uno mismo. Es decir, que el perfume que rompe el rubio (que es el suyo propio) sólo afecta al resto, no a él mismo. Si no fuera así, en la clase de Pociones, cuando todos se vuelven "locos" (y delante de Snape!!) se hubiera montado ahí... la orgía del milenio (jajajajajaja)!!!!!! Bueno, espero haber contestado a tu duda. Aixxxx!!!! Pero así me gusta: si hay cosas que no se entienden o dudas que surgen.. para eso estoy: para responderlas!!! xD

****

Ahí va el 5º chapter... O

**5th Chapter: "Encuentros en la primera fase"**

Hermione, que estaba en uno de los laterales limpiando los frascos con los perfumes, se paró de repente, con un movimiento seco y levantó la vista. Clavó la mirada en la pared, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Giró levemente su cabeza, pero sin llegar a mirar a Draco. Éste sí la estaba mirando, esperando ver su reacción ante el perfume.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza. Quería quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Una fuerza que desconocía la incitaba a ir hasta donde Malfoy estaba sentado y...

- Nooooo!!!!!!! – Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma gritando y dejando caer uno de los frascos en la pica.

Malfoy dejó de mirarla, ladeando la cabeza hacia el otro lado, riendo de manera burlona y chasqueando la lengua.

Ese maldito... Ya sé lo que ha hecho!!!!! ¡¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido?!! No puede hacerme esto... No, no, noooo!!!!! No voy a dejarme vencer por ese... perfume... no, no voy a... dejar... que.... me.... toque...

Pero ya nada podía hacer Hermione para resistirse a aquel perfume, a aquella dulce fragancia que la embriagaba... Estaba resuelta. Aquel slytherin se veía ahora mucho más apetecible que nunca...

:::::

Inició, entonces, un recorrido a través de las mesas con un andar lento e insinuante. Dejó en una de ellas su varita. Cuando estuvo delante de Draco, le preguntó:

- ¿Quieres que haga... algo más?- ahora sus ojos brillaban, pero no de pudor ni de vergüenza por la presencia de Malfoy. Eran insultantemente lascivos.

El chico ya se había dado cuenta de que su plan estaba surgiendo efecto y sonrió a Hermione mientras la miraba fijamente:

- ¿Algo como qué?- le dijo juguetón. Quería comprobar todas las facetas de la chica antes de que ésta entrara en acción descontroladamente.

- Pues... No sé, quizás algún otro... favor- dijo esto mientras se acercaba más a Malfoy y se acariciaba el cuello y el pelo.

El rubio se humedeció el labio inferior con la lengua.

- ¿No podrías especificar... un poco más?

Hermione dio un par de pasos más hasta colocarse justo delante de Malfoy. Puso sus piernas entre las de éste, que las tenía ampliamente abiertas. Apoyó sus manos en el sillón, se inclinó hacia él muy lentamente y le dijo susurrante al oído:

- ¿Es necesario especificar más, Draco?

Él ni siquiera se movió. Permaneció impasible, con su sonrisa burlona y pícara mirando hacia el final del aula, con las manos entrelazadas. Expiró fuertemente, parpadeó de manera pausada y entonces respondió con algo de resignación mal disimulada:

- Muéstrame lo que quieras, Granger...

Hermione, aún en la misma posición, no se movió. Hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y, con las manos aún apoyadas en el sillón, empezó a besar el cuello de Malfoy suavemente, acariciándolo con su lengua. Paró y lentamente puso sus labios delante de los del rubio, que la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Ella hizo el amago de besarlo. Sus narices chocaban pero él seguía inmóvil, observándola. La chica sacó su lengua y acarició los labios de Draco. Acercó sus labios y empezó a besarle suavemente. En ese momento él dijo, sin moverse...

- ¿Qué te crees que haces? -  su rostro permaneció impasible mientras lo decía, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos...

Hermione, como volviendo en sí, se alejó rápidamente, algo asustada y avergonzada por lo que había hecho. Se llevó la mano derecha a su boca y retrocedió unos pasos.

Malfoy se humedeció otra vez los labios y escupió a un lado. Sí, quería jugar. Se levantó con un movimiento muy masculino y se acercó a Hermione con las manos en los bolsillos. Se detuvo frente a ella y se la quedó mirando con una mueca de asco que después dio paso a una de burla y desprecio.

- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a tocarme? Sangre sucia... – estas últimas palabras sonaron casi inaudibles, pero Hermione sí las oyó y acabó de derrumbarse.

Era cierto: ¿cómo había podido hacer eso? A él, a un Malfoy... Había estado a punto de besar a un Malfoy!!!!! Hermione se había imaginado, en cuanto el rubio rompió su frasco de perfume, de que éste quería gastarle una mala jugada y provocarla. Pero ella debería haber tenido el suficiente autocontrol como para resistir a su llamada.

_¿Qué has hecho, Hermione?_, se preguntaba a sí misma una y otra vez sin obtener una respuesta clara. Estaba aturdida y sorprendida por lo ocurrido. Siempre había pensado que podría hacer frente a cualquier conjuro, poción o hechizo que un mago de su edad pudiera usar en su contra. Hacía escasos segundos se había dado cuenta de su error: ni siquiera había podido hacer nada contra un... perfume!!!! Un, aparentemente, simple perfume!!!!!

Draco pareció leer los pensamientos de la chica una vez más. En realidad no había sido esa su intención: no había pretendido demostrar a Hermione que no era tan lista como ella creía. Eso había sido sólo el efecto secundario de lo que él realmente deseaba: hacer que la sangre sucia Granger cayera como una perrita a sus pies. Ahora se sentía fresco, satisfecho de sí mismo... En aquella habitación se respiraba a victoria, aunque la batalla, en realidad, aún no había empezado.

La castaña no podía dejar de mirar a Draco. Sus fríos ojos grises, clavados en ella todo ese tiempo, la desnudaban... Aquello era lo peor, tener que ver cómo se regocijaba de su jugada.

- Te he hecho una pregunta... –

Draco quería que hablara, a ver qué era lo que Hermione argumentaba para justificar lo que había hecho. Ambos sabían que, con mucha voluntad por parte del mago, éste es capaz de resistir a las fragancias más potentes... Hermione había dejado claro que no había tenido suficiente convicción para resistir porque, en caso de verse en apuros, podría haber dicho _Accio, varita!_. No lo había hecho. Draco lo sabía: se sentía triunfal.

- Lo siento... – fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Hermione sin echarse a llorar.

El rubio no parecía satisfecho con la respuesta. La castaña no había sido sincera...

- Aunque yo sea un mentiroso, odio que la gente me mienta... Y eso es lo tú estás haciendo. Me estás mintiendo... – Hermione le miraba horrorizada a los ojos mientras el chico se le acercaba y ella daba pasos hacia atrás.

Llegó un punto en el que ya no podía retroceder más: había chocado contra la pared. Ahora Draco seguía avanzando hacia ella, desafiante y sin dejar de mirarla.

Cuando estuvo a escasos dos o tres pasos la dejó de mirar a los ojos para recorrer ahora con su mirada todo el cuerpo de la chica. Miró su pecho, observó sus caderas y apreció toda su forma, imaginando lo que habría debajo de la ropa que llevaba. Hermione nunca se había sentido más humillada. Levantó la cabeza y fue ella la que le miró desafiante.

No iba a permitir que la tratara así, no estaba dispuesta... Pero justo en ese instante, Draco volvió a caminar hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros de la castaña. Ésta no dejó de mirarle, pero se estaba poniendo nerviosa por momentos y Draco no parecía... dispuesto... a parar... _¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Dios, me va a besar!_.

El rubio inclinó su rostro, su nariz chocó con la de Hermione, tremendamente asustada de lo que el slytherin pretendía hacer. Pero lo que hizo no fue besarla, sinó que le dijo, susurrante e insultante, con una sonrisa pérfida que ella no pudo apreciar...

- ¿Estás segura que lo sientes? –

Estuvieron en esa posición unos segundos, hasta que Draco volvió a moverse, a poner sus labios delante de los de Hermione, rozándolos... Sin dejar de mirarla, serio y con porte, como hubiera hecho cualquier slytherin.

- ¿Se te ha comido... la lengua el gato? – Malfoy se rió de su propio juego de palabras.

Hermione estaba petrificada, apenas se atrevía a respirar y ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba logrando aguantar la mirada del slytherin. Aquellos segundos se hicieron eternos. De repente Hermione cerró los ojos, lentamente y cuando volvió a mirar al rubio, esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Había decidido no combatir ante la fuerza del perfume y ante el indudable y repentino atractivo que emanaba Draco Malfoy.

:::::

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Hermione, fuera de sí, empezó a besar a Draco. Al principio su lengua entró tímidamente en la boca del slytherin, en un intento por demostrarle que ningún gato se la había comido. El chico se mostró reacio al principio, pero poco después fundió su propia lengua con la de ella. Al mismo tiempo, le levantó las manos y le agarró las muñecas en lo alto, presionándolas contra la pared. Mientras, presionaba todo su cuerpo contra el de ella, haciéndola prisionera.

Los besos fueron subiendo en fogosidad y el ambiente de la habitación se fue volviendo cada vez más caluroso, contrastando con el frío que normalmente se vivía en las mazmorras.

Draco se apartó de repente, para protesta de Hermione, aunque continuaba muy pegado a ella. La seguía mirando a los ojos, a escasos centímetros, jugando con ella a darle y prohibirle la miel que tanto ansiaba. Soltó las muñecas de la chica y bajó sus manos, las pasó por sus hombros, tocó sus pechos y su recorrido continuó por sus caderas y sus muslos. La agarraba fuertemente y Hermione no pudo más que demostrarle su pasión.

Se besaban. Sus lenguas luchaban feroces. Las caricias de Draco no eran tales: eran fieras y pasionales. Su excitación empezaba a aflorar y apenas podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Hermione parecía no querer soltarlo de ninguna de las maneras. Notó la creciente excitación del rubio y no pudo hacer más que sonreírle. Él lo notó. Quizá iba siendo hora de dejar las cosas claras.

La idea había sido suya. Él había ideado todo el plan: vigilarla durante el castigo, ponerse el perfume y ver qué pasaba. Ahora no iba a permitir que todo se le fuera de las manos. Se estaba excitando con la... sangre sucia Granger. Aquello sería una deshonra si no ponía remedio. _Tendré que dejarle claro quién sigue mandando aquí. Que no se piense que me tiene dominado._.

Draco tomó la decisión en cuanto vio que Hermione, más segura de sí misma y mansa por el efecto de la fragancia, adoptaba un papel más pasivo en el encuentro.

Se apartó un poco de ella, lo suficiente para poder empezar a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Era todo un experto y no tuvo problemas. Ella le ayudó con la falda y pronto se quedó en ropa interior.

La castaña le miraba con ojitos de cordero degollado, suplicante... Draco sabía muy bien lo que quería y lo quería ya. Dio unos pasos atrás, empezó a desabrocharse su camisa, se quitó la corbata con un movimiento de lo más sensual. No dejó de mirar a Hermione, sonriéndole, lascivo y humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua a la vez que se los mordía. Hermione también se los mordía mientras observaba la escena... llena de deseo al ver cómo el que consideraba ahora su rubio, se desabrochaba lentamente el cinturón y después los pantalones.

- ¿Estás segura que aún lo sientes? –

Su sonrisa era lujuriosa y llena de burla, pero a Hermione no pareció importarle porque, sumisa como ninguna otra, fue caminando hacia él lentamente y le besó apasionadamente. Él apartó la cara y ella empezó a besar suavemente su cuello, bajando cada vez más hasta los pezones, dándole pequeños mordisquitos que hicieron jadear al rubio de placer. La castaña siguió su recorrido por el torso desnudo y bien formado de él, jugando con su lengua.

Se arrodilló al llegar a la zona erecta del rubio. Éste se apartó el pelo de la cara y, sonriente, tomó la cabeza de Hermione, empujándola hacia él.

::::::::

::::::::

Continuará 

::::::

::::::

Bueno, no sé lo que os habrá parecido este 5º chapter... xD Deseo que haya estado a la altura. Si no ha sido así, ya sabéis... A mí se me pueden hacer críticas, también, eh? No me como a nadie, ni mucho menos.

Como habéis podido comprobar, la cosa se pone algo más... tensa, digamos. ¿Qué pasará entre Draco & Hermione? Bueno, creo que es obvio (ehem), pero si alguien quiere que cambie el rumbo de la historia, aún se está a tiempo, ok? Quiero sugerencias!!!!!! Animaos, ok?

.........

KisSes 4 evrybody!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katie

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Leed mis otros fics si queréis y os apetece, ok? XDxD

Eso sí, si ya habéis llegado hasta aquí... dejadme un REVIEW, ok? Muchas gracias a todos y a todas!!!!!!! Nos leemos...

.


	6. Modus Operandi

**AVISO!!!!!**: en este capítulo hay escenas de sexo explícito (no slash!!). Te aconsejo que, si eres aún algo inmaduro (aunque tú mismo no reconocerás que lo eres) o si no te gustan este tipo de historias, dejes de leer. Lo digo por tu bien. Quien avisa... no es traidor, así que no desearía recibir ningún comentario con carácter virulento o recriminatorio!!!! xDxD Gracias!!!!

**Importante: **al final del capítulo hay una pregunta que os planteo y que quiero que me respondáis. Quiero vuestra opinión por si hay gente a la que no le gusta la idea que tengo en mente. ¿Desarrollar esa idea... o no desarrollar esa idea? That's the question!!!!! xDxD

Bueno, y por último... contesto reviews a las bondadosas almas que han tenido el detalle de decirme qué les parece mi historia!!! xD

**- MaRiMaLfOy: **hola (again!!) Bueno, no te preocupes. Si no hay tiempo para conectarse, no hay tiempo... xD Lo importante es (para mí) que me sigas en esta historia siempre que puedas. Muchas gracias por tu RR y tu opinión. ¿Son todo cosas buenas, lo que me tienes que decir? Eso está bien, pero si hay alguna crítica o algo que no te guste, no dudes ni un segundo en decírmelo también, eh? Obviamente, Draco (con o sin perfume) es irresistible!!! (babas de la autora, aixxx!!!!!) jajajaja Espero que también te guste el 6º capi, ok? Cuídate & KisSes!!!!!

**- Java: **gracias por tu review!!! Pues mira, eres la primera que cae en la cuenta de eso. Como quizá me he extendido un poquito demasiado con lo de Draco y Hermione, parece que nadie se acuerda de ese dato... Ron también fue castigado!!! (ehem). En fin, eso lo explico en este capi, jejejeje y al final os haré una pregunta que necesito que me contestéis para seguir el fic, ok? Bueno, espero que me sigas y me alegro que te hayas unido a la lectura!!!! xDxDxD

**- chibi kinomoto sakura: **Draco y Hermione, a decir verdad, son una pareja que no me gusta mucho (¿quién lo diría, eh? Jajajaja) No, la verdad es que S"LO me gustan en los fics. NUNCA estarán juntos en los libros, o al menos eso espero (por el bien de JK). Me alegra mucho de que te guste la historia y espero que me digas qué tal voy con este capi. Recuerda que hay una pregunta importante al final del chapter, ok? Necesito opiniones para desarrollarla (o no)... Muchas gracias por tu RR!!!! xD

- **Ireth: **gracias por tu review!!!! xDxDxD Veo que cada vez se va uniendo más gente a la lectura y eso... me gusta mucho!!!!! (cara inmensa de felicidad). Te gusta la historia? Pues a mi me encanta que te guste, en serio... xDxD Bueno, aquí tienes el 6º capi que espero puedas leer!!! Espero tu opinión, ok? KisSes!!!

- **Giny Sweet**: hi again!!!! Jejejej Claro, eso es lo que se tiene que hacer: dejar el capítulo en lo más interesante ;) Me alegra que me sigas leyendo y también te agradezco tus otros reviews en mis otras historias!!!! - Aixxx... Espero que este chap también te guste, aunque creo que también os voy a dejar a medias... Ooops!!!! ;) xD KisSes

- **Maria & Ana**: ¿Sois dos? Uooo... doble ración de lectoras (jejejeje). Bueno gracias por decir que mi historia es muy chula... (autora sonrojada). Pues hombre, no había pensado en eso de que Hermy podría salir ahora corriendo. La verdad es que sí, sería un golpe de efecto y Malfoy se quedaría con unas ganas tremendas... jajajajaja ¿Qué habrá pasado? Tendréis que leer este capi para saberlo o Espero que podáis leerlo. Lo digo xq como no estáis registradas a lo mejor perdéis mi historia... Espero que no sea así!!!! Muchos muchos KisSes a las dos!!!!!

- **Adarae**: gracias por tu review de nuevo!!!!! xDxD Pues sí, Draco es un cabrón. Pero un cabroncete suave, apetecible, sexy... el mejor cabrón, vaya!!! jejejeje A mí me gusta este personaje cuando es malo malo y por eso he optado por esta personalidad en mi fic. Uf!!!! No quiero ni imaginar lo que sucedería si, en un golpe de efecto, Hermione se pusiera ella misma su propio perfume... Sería algo salvaje para los dos!!!!! Aunque, ahora que lo pienso... tal vez utilice esta idea más adelante, con tu consentimiento, claro!!!! xDxD KisSes y espero que te guste este capi!!!!!!!

- **a. fanel grandier**: exacto... qué sería sin el suspense el mundo de los fics? Nada!!!! Jajajaj Muchas gracias por tu rev y decir que te "gustó en sobremanera". Aixxxx.... Cómo me sube el ánimo esto, hay que ver!!!! xD ¿Qué estás escribiendo un fic? Por favor, que sea de HP o de algún manga conocido, ok? Jejejeje Tranquila, no importa que no me des sugerencias, lo importante es que me leas. Pero si las tienes en un futuro, siempre son bien recibidas!!!!! xDxD. A saber lo que estarás fumando, eh? Jejejeje Bueno, por todos es sabido que grandes sabios y escritores, a lo largo de los tiempos, han usado la marihuana para inspirarse. Léase poetas del renacimiento europeo, Shakespeare, músicos de la Edad Moderna (sin mencionar a los Beatles)... y un laaaargo etc.). A ver si encuentras tú también la inspiración y puedo leerte pronto, ok? ;) KisSes y muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!

- **Kei-Kugodgy**: sí, ya he dicho que a mí me gusta el Malfoy malo... pero tampoco hay que ser tan tajante y categórico!!!!! xD Bueno, espero que leas este chapter y que te guste!!!!! KisSes...

- **Tynita:** ui... qué alegría tenerte de nuevo por aquí!!!!! Pensaba que ya no me leerías (sniff) ¿Te gustó el 5º capi...? Me alegra mucho leer eso... Intento actualizar cada cierto periodo de tiempo, para dar emoción y eso... (ehem). Pues hombre, ya que lo comentas (xDDDD) me haría mucha ilu si me dijeras qué tal voy en "Los 7 pecados..." y "Masacre...", porque son en los que también estoy trabajando ahora... xDxD Bueno, si tienes tiempo y te apetece, pásate, ok? Y tú, ¿por qué no escribes nada? Aixxxx.... bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario, wapa!!!!! KisSes.... xDxD ;)

- **Fallen Fan:** Uo, uo y... uooo!!!!! - ¿Cómo estás wapíxima? Ey... que no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco tus, nada más y nada menos, que 5 RR!!!! Wow!!!!  I'm so so happy!!!! (los he visto y yo flipando ahí... jajajaj). xDxDxD ¿Yo, la reina del suspense? Jajajaj... se hace lo que se puede ;) Pero me gusta que te hayas unido también a esta historia y que me hayas dado tu opinión y comentarios de los 5 capítulos!!! Es que, si te unes a una historia ya comenzada, no es lo mismo, pero yo siempre procuro dejar RR en todos los chaps (a lo mejor me salto alguno, pero bueno...). Porque no es lo mismo cada capítulo, que la historia en conjunto... No se si me explico, pero bueno... Seguro que has entendido que te lo agradezco mucho y que espero que la historia te siga gustando. Pues sí, hija mía... quién fuera Hermione en mi historia!!!! (suspiros). Creo que con este capi me vas a recoronar como la reina del suspense... ehem!!! ;) xDxD Lo dicho: muchas gracias y espero leerte pronto a ti también (mirada asesina y dedo acusador: y ya sabes a lo que me refiero... ehem. Tus fics!!!). xDxDxD KisSes...

- **Lily Black:** hola!!!!! Me alegra que vuelvas a la lectura de my fic… xDxD En cuanto a lo de por qué lo dejo en lo más interesante... pues, lo dicho anteriormente: hay que dar emoción al asunto!!!!! Seguro que todos os figuráis qué es lo que pasa entre Herm & Draco (jejejejeje). Bueno, en este capi lo descubriréis... El Draco de este fic es el que a mí me gusta (y veo que no soy la única). Me gusta malo (quizá no tanto, pero malo al fin y al cabo). En ocasiones voy poniendo giños y comentarios que no sé si la gente entiende. Aunque no os estoy subestimando, ni mucho menos, pero me da la impresión de que los pasáis por alto. Bueno, veo que tú al menos me has comentado algo de eso!!!! Muchas gracias por tu RR de nuevo, wapa!!!!!! Espero que este 6 chap no te defraude!!!!

:::::

Bueno, sin más que añadir... os dejo con el 6º chapter!!!!! Recordad: al final hay una **pregunta importante** y quiero que me digáis qué opináis, ok? xDxDxD

--

**6th Chapter:  Modus Operandi**

- ¿Estás segura de que aún lo sientes? –

Su sonrisa era lujuriosa y llena de burla, pero a Hermione no pareció importarle porque, sumisa como ninguna otra, fue caminando hacia él lentamente y le besó apasionadamente. Él apartó la cara y ella empezó a besar suavemente su cuello, bajando cada vez más hasta los pezones, dándole pequeños mordisquitos que hicieron jadear al rubio de placer. La castaña siguió su recorrido por el torso desnudo y bien formado de él, jugando con su lengua.

Se arrodilló al llegar a la zona erecta del rubio. Éste se apartó el pelo de la cara y, sonriente, tomó la cabeza de Hermione, empujándola hacia él.

:::::::

:::::::

En el interior de Hermione se oían dos voces. La primera, vestida de negro, le decía que siguiera haciendo lo que estaba llevando a cabo, que no debía detenerse bajo ningún pretexto. _Esto es lo que quieres, Hermione. La oportunidad que has estado esperando, lo que deseas. Vive el momento... Carpe diem...._. La otra pertenecía a su razón y su sentido común. Éste grito blanco y puro la hacía reflexionar acerca de lo que estaba haciendo. _Hermione, debes darte cuenta de que lo que estás haciendo está mal. Él se está aprovechando de ti y tú lo sabes .¡¡Para!!_.

Pero esta segunda voz parecía no gritar lo bastante fuerte. La castaña no la oía o, simplemente, prefirió ignorarla, porque no se detuvo, obedeciendo a la primera voz que había escuchado y que le seguía repitiendo todo el rato lo mismo.

La misma Hermione se daba cuenta, en el fondo, de que lo que estaba haciendo conllevaría consecuencias impensables para ella. Muy en el fondo, se daba cuenta de eso, pero seguía con su labor.

Draco no la miraba. Tenía sus ojos clavados en el techo de la mazmorra y su rostro presentaba una mueca, mezcla de placer y dolor. A diferencia de lo que había pensado, Hermione parecía toda una experta en el tema. Succionaba su miembro, lo lamía con su lengua, lo masajeaba suavemente y todo con una pasión desenfrenada. Hacía que jadeara de deleite.

Su erección era ya más que notable gracias a los servicios maravillosos que Hermione le había estado brindando durante un largo rato.

El rubio le tendió su mano y ella, muy obediente, la tomó y se levantó. Se la quedó mirando como quien admira un helado a punto de derretirse en verano. Ella parecía un poco asustada y se mordía las uñas de su mano derecha, algo nerviosa.

Él posó su mano en la barbilla de Hermione, levantándola para que le mirara a los ojos. Se fue acercando lentamente a ella, ladeando la cabeza, dirigiéndose a su pelo. Aspiró su aroma y después mordió sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura y muslos de la chica, la cual se dejaba querer.

Draco estaba cada vez más excitado y ahora oprimía su cuerpo contra el de la chica, que volvía a estar presa entre él y la fría pared de piedra de la mazmorra.

El slytherin desabrochó el cierre del sujetador de Hermione y lo tiró al suelo. A continuación empezó a besar su cuello y fue recorriendo con su lengua cada rincón, cada pedazo de piel que se encontraba en el camino. Succionando sus pechos, masajeándolos... Notaba cómo bajo sus manos y su lengua, el bello de la chica se erizaba de placer.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa y Hermione apenas se dio cuenta de cómo había llegado a estar estirada en el suelo. Quizá era por el efecto del perfume, que anulaba sus sentidos parcialmente. Pero cada instante en el que notaba su piel en contacto con la de Malfoy, se convertía en algo borroso.

Draco estaba encima suyo, aún no había poseído a la chica. Aún se entretenía con sus senos y sus lenguas se iban encontrando furtivamente en besos cortos pero apasionados.

- Draco... yo no... –

El rubio se quedó algo sorprendido pero no cesó de besarla por todo el cuerpo. Un momento... _¿Draco? ¿Me ha llamado... Draco? ¿Quién se cree que es para llamarme por mi nombre de pila?_. Se había irritado un poco por el exceso de confianza que había mostrado Granger, pero no se lo haría saber en ese momento.

- ¿Sabes...? Es una lástima que seas una sangre sucia... – dijo él a pocos centímetros de los labios de ella.

Hermione se quedó algo parada, en lo que parecía ser un instante de lucidez en su confusa mente. Se lo quedó mirando pero cuando iba a preguntar...

- Ahhhh!!!!! – Draco la había penetrado sin previo aviso.

Había entrado en ella de un modo un tanto brusco y a Hermione le dolió esa primera embestida.

- Vaya... eres virgen, Granger... – sonrió Draco algo burlón.

Sus embestidas, al principio, eran rápidas y salvajes pero, poco a poco, se tornaron más suaves. Y Hermione iba descubriendo que aquel dolor que había sentido al comienzo se iba tornando en un gozo indescriptible. Un placer exquisito... un placer que nunca antes había sentido. Era algo nuevo para ella.

No había imaginado que la primera vez que experimentaría ese sensación, sería de aquella manera.

Nada era como ella había esperado. Ni el lugar, ni las circunstancias, ni las formas... Ni el chico. No, nunca se habría imaginado que su primera vez sería con él: con Draco Malfoy. Siempre había soñado con ese momento dulce, mágico... En un día especial, quizá para su cumpleaños o San Valentín. Con palabras tiernas y caricias tímidas, con delicadeza... con Ron.

Todo eso lo estaba pensando en ese mismo instante, cuando Draco Malfoy la estaba poseyendo una y otra vez. Quizá no era como ella lo había pensado, como su mente calculadora y organizada lo había planeado, pero estaba disfrutando. Jadeaba, gritaba el nombre de Draco... Arañaba la espalda de éste y le pedía, le suplicaba que no parara.

Draco llegó al clímax dentro de la castaña y ella gozó como nunca al sentir el tibio fluido ardiendo en su interior.

Él quedó recostado encima del pecho de ella, ambos desnudos y jadeantes, durante unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Sólo se oía el silencio sepulcral de la estancia y Hermione, dominada aún por el efecto del perfume del rubio, reaccionó y, con un rápido movimiento hizo que las posiciones cambiaran. Ahora era ella la que estaba encima de Draco. Le tomó las muñecas y lo aprisionó, mirándole desafiante. Él le devolvió la misma mirada, con una sonrisa en la boca.

La castaña se acercó a él y con su lengua acarició los labios del chico.

- ¿Quieres repetir...? Sabía que no te conformarías... ninguna lo hace... – el slytherin, entre besos, habló con sorna.

Siguieron besándose durante unos minutos cuando, de repente, un fuerte ruido les sacó de su tarea.

La puerta estaba abierta y en ella ambos pudieron ver la figura de alguien que les observaba desde el umbral.

- Ron!!!

Hermione se levantó de encima de Malfoy, sobresaltada y muy avergonzada. Estaba desnuda!!!! Fue corriendo en busca de sus ropas mientras con las manos intentaba cubrirse, sin mucho éxito, las zonas más comprometidas. ¿Por qué tenían que estar cada pieza de ropa en una punta de la mazmorra?

Mientras corría de un lado para otro, Ron seguía quieto, en el umbral de la puerta... La miraba, la observaba, con el ceño fruncido. Draco se divertía mirando a ambos.

Cuando al fin hubo recuperado todas sus pertenencias, la chica empezó a vestirse nerviosa y muy rápidamente. Se peinó su cabellera revuelta con las manos. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir.

- Qué... qué haces a-aquí? – evitaba la mirada del pelirrojo.

- ¿Yo? Estoy castigado... al igual que tú. Pero veo que tu castigo... no ha sido tal – escupió esas palabras con rabia pero seriedad. Hermione las recibió como veneno que se mezclaba con su sangre, sintiéndose, si eso era posible, más culpable y derrotada.

- Yo... verás... yo no... No es lo que... – intentó decir, acercándose algo temerosa a Ron.

- Que no es, lo qué? – sus ojos la miraban suplicantes, rogando por nunca haber visto lo que habían visto. En su rostro se dibujaba una expresión indescriptible - ¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Qué no es lo que parece? ¡¡¿Qué no es lo que parece?!!

- No... yo... – empezó a titubear ella.

- ¿Y encima tiene la desfachatez de decir que no es lo que parece? – alzando los brazos como dirigiéndose a un público invisible que hubiera contemplado todo el espectáculo.

Hermione contrajo los músculos de su cara, en una mueca que demostraba dolor. Bajó la mirada e intentó taparse más con la túnica, teniendo aún la sensación de que estaba desnuda. Ladeó la cabeza y empezó a sollozar.

- No!!!!! No te atrevas... No te atrevas a llorar!!!!! – Ron se acercó a ella y la señaló con un dedo acusador. Había pecado, había faltado a sus promesas, a sus principios... Había traicionado su amistad!!!!!!!

- Ron, de verdad... Puedo explicártelo, si me dejas... –

- No, no te dejo!!!!!! No quiero oír nada de lo que tengas que decirme... Mírate!!!!!! – la señaló, con furia y desprecio. - ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

Draco miraba la escena aún estirado en el suelo, semi desnudo, pues se había apresurado a atrapar su camisa y cubrir sus... nobles atributos. Apoyaba su cabeza con su mano derecha, sin dejar de observar a los dos que discutían. Hizo una mueca de satisfacción y chasqueó la lengua, desviando sus ojos.

Ron apreció ese gesto y, furioso y fuera de sí, fue decidido hacia él. El slytherin agarró su varita, que estaba en el bolsillo de su camisa, y rápidamente murmuró: _Vestimentum_. Al acto, apareció una ropa nueva en su cuerpo, dejando sólo desnudo su torso.

Se levantó y encaró al pelirrojo. Ron estaba haciendo un esfuerzo colosal por no pegar al rubio en ese instante. Le miraba con asco, un desprecio infinito: por cómo le miraba, con ese aire de superioridad, por cómo era, por quién era... Pero sobretodo por lo que había hecho.

- No te equivoques, comadreja... Ha sido ella la que lo ha empezado todo, verdad cariño? – dijo guiñando un ojo a Hermione.

En ese instante, Ron le cogió del cuello y le empujó, hasta dejarlo contra la pared de manera brusca. Draco puso cara de falsa sorpresa, pero seguía sonriendo burlona y desafiantemente.

- Malfoy... Tú... – en realidad el pelirrojo no sabía qué decirle.

Estaba más enfadado con Hermione que con él, pero de todos modos le costaba creer en lo que Malfoy decía. Ella nunca hubiera tocado al rubio... jamás!! Eran enemigos desde... desde siempre!!!!!

- ¿Qué le has hecho?

- ¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada... – susurrando y con una media sonrisa – Deberías... deberías calmarte un poco, pecoso.

Draco se deshizo del pelirrojo con un ademán de estar harto de la situación.

- Por favor!!!! Pregúntaselo a ella... Ella sí que ha hecho algo, ¿verdad sangre sucia? –

Dejando a Ron atrás, el rubio se fue acercando a la puerta de la mazmorra. Hermione estaba cerca... La miró como la había mirado al principio del castigo: era mercancía que debía inspeccionar. Ahora ya la había examinado. La miró a los ojos y ella desvió la mirada. Él se acercó a ella y le susurró pervertido al oído...

- No me negarás que no te lo has pasado bien, eh? Pero, lo siento... ya no me sirves... –

La respiración de Hermione volvió a acelerarse al oler el perfume en el cuello del slytherin. Volvía a mirarle con deseo y Ron se dio cuenta de eso.

Draco se apartó de ella y añadió en voz alta:

- Muy bien... tu castigo ha terminado, Granger!!! Puedes irte... – hizo un leve gesto con la mano derecha indicando a la castaña que se apresurar a salir de su campo de visión.

Ésta, algo confusa aún, miró a Malfoy, después al pelirrojo, de nuevo a Malfoy y de nuevo al pelirrojo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y, antes de dejarlas fluir, salió corriendo de la mazmorra.

Ron empezó a correr para salir en su búsqueda y que le aclarara exactamente lo que había pasado. Cuando estaba a la altura de la puerta, donde se encontraba Malfoy, éste le barrió el paso.

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas, Weasley Pis? –

- Malfoy, apártate de la puerta... – dijo entre dientes y enfadado el joven gryffindor.

- ¿Disculpa? Creo que no te he entendido bien... – dio un par de pasos adelante, desafiando al pelirrojo - Aquí las órdenes las doy yo, por si no lo sabías... – dijo mirando fijamente.

Acto seguido dio media vuelta, se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró de un golpe. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a girarse, encarando de nuevo al gryffindor.

- Deja que tu amiguita repose un poco esta noche... Lo necesitará, después de lo que ha pasado... –

La sonrisa burlona y lasciva del rubio hizo enfurecer más a Ron, que apretó sus puños conteniéndose para no apalear a Malfoy.

- Ahora te toca a ti cumplir tu castigo... –

Y dicho esto, se dirigió al sillón que había ocupado al principio. Adoptó la misma posición. Eran a penas las 8 de la tarde. Aún no estaba todo escrito...

::::::

::::::

Continuará 

::::::

::::::

Uooooo!!!!! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí!!!! xDxDxD Siento mucho el retraso esta vez, pero he tenido problemas con esta página: me decían todo el rato que no podía entrar en mi cuenta!!!!! Aixxxx... Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Es algo más fuerte, como ya habréis podido comprobar (aunque tampoco tanto, no?). En fin....

Espero vuestros comentarios porque:

- Quiero que me digáis cómo voy con la historia.

- Quiero que me deis vuestra opinión de cómo me ha quedado el trozo fuerte entre Draco y Hermione, ok? (porque es la primera vez que escribo algo así!!). Aunque no es que sea... TAN fuerte, si comparamos con otros que seguramente todos habremos leído (me equivoco?). Pues eso...

- Deseo que me deis sugerencias de cómo puedo llevar la historia de ahora en adelante. ¿Qué se os ocurre que puede pasar?

Y... Ahí va la **pregunta importante**!!!!! ¿Ready? Go!!!!

- Ahora, como habréis leído, se han quedado solos Draco y Ron... Bueno, me preguntaba si... ehem!!!!! Iré al grano: queréis que haga slash entre estos dos?!! ¿Sí o no? Vosotros decidís. Lo digo porque a lo mejor a mucha gente no le gusta esta pareja...  Si no os gusta, se puede cambiar el rumbo de la historia, ok? xDxD

Por cierto (xP) la frase de _Que no es lo que parece? Que no es lo que parece? Y encima tiene la desfachatez de decirme que no es lo que parece?_... jajajaja Es made in Prue (my best friend) Surgió una noche de "acampada", con Arwen Vanadis Magic (esa Rosa….!!!!!). La frase, podríamos decir que es suya (aunque tampoco del todo) jajajajaja. En fin... que yo sólo se la he tomado prestada y la he puesto en boca de nuestro queridísimo Ron (suspiros!!!). xDxD

Bueno, creo que me voy despidiendo ya porque, como siempre, me alargo más de la cuenta... xDxDxDxD

Espero ansiosa e ilusionada vuestras opiniones (léase reviews), ok? xDxD. Sed críticos y no tengáis miedo a decir qué os ha parecido el chap, ok?

(Now I'm wondering: alguien lee todo esto que pongo antes y después de los chapters? La información adicional? Sí, ya sé... Soy muy pesada e irritante!!!! Nadie contestará la pregunta porque nadie la habrá leído... En fin!!! Aixxxxx).

Muchas gracias a todos y a todas!!!!!!!!! xDxDxD

KisSes

Katie

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana


End file.
